


THE BEAN DIMENSION

by omnisan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Original Work
Genre: Crack Fic, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic, Twitch RP related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 19: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."





	THE BEAN DIMENSION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

> I had no idea what to do for this prompt and my friend suggested writing about Billy bc who doesn't love Billy
> 
> Walrus, if you read this................I hope I did good

"Oh no, not again! The Bean Dimension!" Billy yelled into the void of the bean dimension. "I gotta get out of here!" 

He could hear voices around him from people that weren't there. The world was devoid from not only people, but nearly any appliance or object. Was this was it was like to go insane? 

"Hello?" He called out, hoping someone would be able to hear him and help him out. 

The voices continued to talk, but he could not discern any words from them. This was not a good sign. Nor was the dizziness Billy experience. He could no longer stand, and found himself falling to the ground and passing out.

"Billy? Billy are you okay?" 

When Billy came to, he was surrounded by people, all concerned for him.

"Wha—? Where am I? This isn't the Bean Dimension, is it?" Billy panicked.

"Calm down Billy, you're fine. But you do need to get out of the middle of the street, it's dangerous. Can you walk?" 

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Billy got to his feet and went back to the sidewalk with the other people. "I was just in a really spooky place, you guys." 

"I'm sure you were, Billy."

With Billy always being up to something, there were many people that didn't listen to him. They never saw eye to eye with him. But the Bean Dimension was real, and he was going to prove it. Somehow…

One person from the crowd remained and made eye contact with Billy. "What's the Bean Dimension?" 

"Oh, it's this really scary place where you can still hear people but there's nothing there and it's hard to get out because the doors don't work and I don't really like it." 

"You're joking right?" The man asked with a laugh.

Billy shook his head. "The Bean Dimension is real!" 

"Show me then." 

A goofy smile made its way to Billy's face as he took the stranger to the Bean Dimension entrance: a simple Bean Machine coffee dispenser. 

"You have to lay down on the ground with your feet touching the coffee maker and you just go in. Here, I'll go first and show you!" 

Billy made his way back into the Bean Dimension through the dispenser and waited for the stranger to come through. There was no portal, you just…appeared. A moment later and the stranger appeared and looked around.

"Woah." 

"Do you believe me now?" Billy asked. "The Bean Dimension is real!" 

"Yeah, I admit it, you were right." The man said. "How do we get out?" 

"We just wait."


End file.
